A Fixed Point in Time
by katierosefun
Summary: There are some points in time that can't ever be interfered with. Ahsoka Tano leaving the Order is one of those points...and the Doctor has to explain that to an upset Anakin Skywalker.


**Oh, look at that...I'm writing another crossover! Well, sort of...this crossover bit will be a one-shot, (for those of you who didn't look at the progress/complete section of the story before clicking in...) What can I say? I watched the season five finale of Star Wars: The Clone Wars (again), got depressed (again), after having a pretty crappy day. (Again.) **

**But spring break is just around the corner and I'll be writing all night! XD (Speaking of which, I have several stories I need to update...UGH.) **

**I've had this idea of Ahsoka leaving the Order as a fixed point in time...sort of like how Amy Pond blinked to be with Rory? (Ouch...that was just a whole ton of stabs to the heart right there.) **

**If anyone is curious, I think this story takes place around the second part of season seven for the Doctor...maybe when he has Clara...? However, there aren't any mentions of her in this one-shot. (Sorry, Clara fans!) **

* * *

Anakin Skywalker felt numb.

Too numb.

Ahsoka Tano had just left the Order.

She had just left _him._

Why?

He blinked furiously, trying to get rid of the tears that were forming rapidly in his eyes. Anakin quickly brought up a hand and wiped at them violently. Now was _not_ the time for crying.

"It was her choice, you know."

Anakin whirled around quickly; surprised that he didn't sense anyone coming behind him.

A queer looking man was leaning against one of the Temple pillars, a sad smile on his face. Anakin found the man rather odd to look at—his eyes were bright, but filled with a heavy sort of sadness that Anakin had seen in the eyes of so many Jedi and troopers around him.

"Who are you?" Anakin only managed to choke out. "Where did you—"

"Ah, hello." The man reached up to his neck and fidgeted with the thing—was that a bowtie…?

"I'm the Doctor." The man extended a hand. "With a capitalized 'd', thank you very much."

Anakin frowned. "Doctor?" He repeated. "Doctor Who?"

"Exactly." The Doctor replied with a grin.

Anakin stared, temporarily puzzled at the man who called himself 'the Doctor'. He wasn't quite sure what to make of it, to be honest. He quickly shook his head and asked, "Where did you come from? How would you know that Ahsoka Tano just left the Order? You weren't even here a couple of minutes ago."

The Doctor spread out his hands. "What do you know about time travel?"

Anakin forced out a bark of laughter. "Time travel?" He said incredulously. "Time travel has been considered impossible."

"Shut up, it is _very_ possible." The Doctor replied, crossing his arms. "You can go anywhere anytime, and still be back in time for tea."

Anakin closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't have time for this." He muttered and turned around to walk back into the Temple when the Doctor yelled, "Now, hold on for just a minute!"

Anakin heard the man skidding behind him and he continued, "Don't you want to _see_ if I'm telling the truth? Most people do!"

Anakin grit his teeth and whirled around. "If you can time travel, bring Ahsoka back." He said coldly.

The Doctor's reaction was immediate. He stopped bouncing about and fixed his bowtie again, only in a different manner from before. Now, he seemed more…nervous? Sad? Tired? Anakin couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"I can't." The Doctor murmured quietly.

Anakin gestured violently at him. "See?" He grumbled, although his heart sank at the Doctor's words. _If_ this strange, new man was indeed a time traveler, they would be able to bring Ahsoka back, right? Anakin would be able to bring Ahsoka to justice before it all happened, right?

"Not that I don't want to." The Doctor said. "If I could, I would, but—"

"Then why can't you?" Anakin cut off impatiently. "If you really _can_ travel back in time, then you would be able to—"

"It doesn't work like that!" The Doctor snapped, his voice suddenly loud and indignant. "There are certain points in time that are _fixed!_ They can't _ever_ be changed! Your apprentice _leaving_ is one of them!"

"How? Why?" Anakin asked, his voice mirroring the Doctor's. "Tell me _how_ an event like this can be considered permanent."

The Doctor stared at Anakin right in the eye. "It's because this event will bring you closer to _so much more._ There are things, Anakin Skywalker—"

At this, Anakin flinched at the sound of his full name being pronounced by the Doctor—he hadn't told this man his name, after all.

"Things that you will and _must_ do for a bigger future. Ahsoka leaving are…one of those events that leads up to the picture." The Doctor finished the sentence quietly, almost in a sympathetic manner.

Anakin frowned. "What sort of things?" He asked shakily. "How could _Ahsoka _have to do with all that?"

The Doctor traced the pavement with his shoe. "There are some situations that I can't interfere with, Anakin." He said sadly. "But people do strange things when they're angry…things they regret."

Anakin stared at the man—he _was_ odd.

The Doctor fixed his bowtie once more and headed 'round a pillar. Anakin hurried after him and watched with awe as a blue box with windows and a door somehow _appeared_ in front of the Doctor with a strange groaning, wheezing sound.

The words 'Police Public Call Box' were inscribed at the top, and the box was the bluest blue that Anakin had ever seen.

"Who are you?" Anakin yelled after the Doctor as he swung open the door.

"I told you," the Doctor replied with a quick wink. "I'm the Doctor."

With that, the door swung closed and that was the last time before Anakin Skywalker ever saw this strange man again.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews make the world go 'round! Constructive criticism and feedback is allowed, just no flames. **

**If you don't review, a Weeping Angel will come to you and you'll be sent back in time! If I were you, I'd review...I don't think people can hold back any blinks...**


End file.
